nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Evighedsringen
Guderne så på Nimars skaberværk og undredes. Den verden, hvorpå dværgene nu flittigt arbejdede, som var dukket frem for deres blikke, var markant anderledes end deres eget oprindelsessted. Guderne vidste, at det med tiden ville det lykkes Djorkas nyfødte skabninger at grave et landskab frem fra havet, hvorefter græs ville spire, indtil dens overflade lignede Aferheims, men dette ville ikke ændre på, at Niraham var badet i lys fra den nærmeste stjerne. Fanabina beskuede Nimars gerning og fnøs. Hun brød sig ikke om, hvad hun så og ytrede hånlige ord om pladens overflade, hvor der var så skærende lyst og hedt under solens brændende stråler. Aferheims svalende skygge var langt at foretrække frem for det blændende ørkenlandskab, der langsomt dukkede frem som resultatet af dværgenes hårde arbejde. Hvordan skulle noget strå nogensinde kunne gro under de omstændigheder? Nimar rystede på hovedet af Fanabinas kritik og svarede mildt, at han selv glædede sig over den varme og gode belysning, som skabningerne på hans plade kunne nyde. Han og Rina ville tids nok hjælpe græsset til at dække Niraham med et frodigt grønt tæppe, når Djorkas børn havde udført deres hverv. Dværgene sled i mange år med at fjerne alt vandet fra pladen, men efterhånden gik det op for guderne, at det ikke ville lykkedes dem. Rasnasolin frydede sig og hånede sin bror, der stædigt fastholdt håbet om, at hans folk ville fuldføre deres arbejde. Til sidst måtte dog selv Djorka indrømme, at dværgene havde fejlet, for han så sine børns sorg og skam, selvom de forsøgte at skjule den i de dybe gange, der nu løb under pladens overflade. Djorka bad sin fader om at lindre dværgenes lidelser, men Nimar kunne intet gøre for at vende tidens strøm, og rasende forlod Djorka sin familie for i stedet at søge trøst i Fanabinas favn. Deres forening gav dem to sønner, der ligesom de andre guder skuede ned på pladen. Ragil lo af dværgenes anstrengelser og fandt dem ynkelige, for selv efter at have måttet indrømme deres nederlag, kæmpede dværgene stadig imod deres egen fortvivlelse og gravede mødigt videre i jordens stenhårde kerne. Burania, på den anden side, følte medlidenhed med de udmattede dværge, og han gik til Nimar for at tale de trofaste arbejderes sag. Buranias bøn var dog mere beskeden end hans faders, for den unge gud indså realiteten i, at hvad der er hændt i tidens løb ikke kan gøres om igen. Dog bad han Nimar, om ikke der kunne gøres noget for, at Djorkas afkræftede skabninger kunne få lov til at hvile deres overanstrengte legemer og sind, og Nimar efterkom bønnen. Skaberen kaldte Djorka og Ragil til sig og bad dem smede en ring, der kunne omkranse pladen; en ring, som kunne skygge for solens stråler i halvdelen af døgnets timer og derved give dværgene en tid til at hvile og genvinde deres styrke. De to mestersmede indvilligede og begyndte at klargøre deres smedje, men Djorka advarede sin fader om, at det ville bliver et svært stykke arbejde, hvortil de ville få brug for al den hjælp, som Nimar kunne give til at holde liv i gløderne. De trådte også Fanabina til, ivrig efter at sætte sit eget præg på det skaberværk, som Nimar havde forrettet, og tilbød at bidrage til vedligeholdelsen af essens varme. Desuden, påpegede hun spydigt, måtte der jo også være nogen til at sørge for, at Nimar ikke lod sin kærlighed til lyset løbe af med sig og gjorde den mørke tid for kort. Den fire guder samlede sig omkring essen, men inden de påbegyndte værket, kaldte Nimar også sin kone til sig og bad hende om at bidrage til deres forehavende med sin magiske kraft, da han ellers frygtede for resultatet af deres møje. Ragil blev fornærmet over Nimars ringe tiltro til hans evner, men Djorka irettesatte strengt sin søn, for som den mestersmed han var, vidste Djorka, at der i sandhed skulle smedes megen mægtig trolddom med i ringen for at gøre den uforgængelig. Da gik de fem guder i gang med arbejdet, og Nimar begyndte som den første at puste til gløderne, så smedene kunne opvarme den guldstang, som Djorka havde døbt Dag. Dette metal tillod solens stråler at gennemtrænge sig og fortsætte ned på pladen, hvor de ville oplyse landskabet, og Nimar blæste ivrigt for at gøre Dag så varm som muligt. Imens blæste Fanabina til gløderne i den anden side af essen, for her blev en sølvstang navngivet Nat, som bremsede al solens lys, ophedet. Da de to stænger af ædelmetal var blevet blødgjort af ildens varme, tog Djorka to tænger og snoede guldet én gang rundt om sølvet, hvorefter stængerne måtte lægges ind i flammerne igen. Nimar og Fanabina blæste da begge atter, mens Rina sad ved Nimars side og kvad mægtige tryllesange over metallet. Magien fra hendes ord samt fra de kraftfulde tegn, hun gjorde med sine hænder, gennemsyrede guldet og sølvet, men først og fremmet Dag, da det var denne stang, som lå nærmest gudinden. I lang tid arbejdede de fem i smedjen, og hammerens sang blandede sig med de magiske toner, som Magiens Moder bibragte metallet, efterhånden som mestersmedene snoede det til en ring. Skaberen og Mørkets Frue pustede begge flittigt til gløderne, men de havde svært ved at gøre det med lige stor kraft, og undertiden blæste den ene stærkere end den anden. Lys og skygge indflettedes i den gloende ring, og ilden brølede højt i essen, hver gang en overgang mellem stråleglans og mulm skulle forsegles. Endelig kom tiden, hvor slutning og begyndelse blev sammenføjet, og de to ender af ringen smeltede sammen under indflydelse af ubændig hede og lige så stærk magi. Ringen var da færdig, og Djorka navngav den Cyklus. Guderne inspicerede deres værk og så, at de to blæseres manglende koordinering havde fået konsekvenser: Hvor Fanabina havde pustet kraftigst, var Nat mest dominerende på ringens inderside, hvorfra den kastede skygge over Niraham, mens Dag, som tillod solens lys at skinne igennem sig, kun var synlig i kort tid. Hvor Nimar havde anstrengt sig mest, derimod, var dagstimerne lange og nætterne korte. De talte også, at i løbet af den tid, hvori Cyklus trillede rundt om pladen en enkelt gang, ville 365 døgn finde sted, og Gasnian, der ligesom alle Aferheims øvrige beboere var kommet til for at se det færdige resultat af gudernes hårde arbejde, bestemte da på stedet, at ringens omdrejnings tid ville markere ét år. Guderne var tilfredse med deres værk, og Nimar tog Cyklus for at sætte dens omdrejning omkring hans plade i gang. Straks begyndte ringen at dreje sig omkring Niraham, thi det var dens formål, og fremover ville den tjene det i al evighed. Dog bemærkede Nimar snart, at ringens rotation begyndte at gøre den varm, og han blev urolig for, at varmen fra metallet ville blive så stærk, at den ville ende med at dræbe de dværge, som den var blevet skabt for at gavne. Han gik derfor til Rasnasolin og bad sin søn om at lade vandet køle den mægtige ring – om end han formanede sin søn med hårde ord, at Rasnasolin ikke måtte lade sin iver løbe af med sig denne gang! Rasnasolin lod da regnen falde, og den svalede Cyklus, selvom nogle af dråberne også faldt på pladen. Hver gang regnen kølede Cyklus' varme overflade, glimtede ringens våde underside, og det blev muligt for Nirahams skabninger at se dens sande farver. Således fik Niraham dag og nat og regnbuen tillige.